1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to hotspot analysis systems and methods, and, more particularly to the hotspot analysis systems and methods according to the requirements, thus to assist users to make related decisions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to flexibility and convenience of taxis, taxis are important transportation in urban cities. Currently, a passenger may call a taxi management center for taxi services, and then various procedures, devices and mechanisms are implemented in the taxi management center to select and dispatch a specific taxi to a location that the passenger appointed.
For example, US Patent Application No. 20040177109 discloses a central control office which implements connection services between passengers and taxis for taxiing by a communication network. Additionally, Taiwan Patent No. 1224743 discloses an automatic dispatch module, which selects and dispatches a taxi according to a dispatching rule and the passenger's location.
Generally, conventional arts focus on improving taxi calling procedures, taxi selection and dispatch methods, however, issues of loading rate of taxi and time for users to wait a taxi are not addressed. In some cases, when a user located at an outlying area, or many other users at the same area where the user located also need taxi services simultaneously, the average waiting time for the respective users may be lengthened since a limited number of taxies may existed in the area, thus resulting in inconvenient and displeasure for users. On the other hand, if too many taxis simultaneously exist in an area, the rate of unoccupied taxies may be increased, such that the average earnings of taxis are reduced, and the working costs for taxis are increased. Therefore, the application is dedicated to provide an effective solution of hotspot analysis. For example, the application can be implemented in taxi service to analyze hotspots for loading customers, thus providing the hotspots to improve the loading rate of taxi and reduce the waiting time for customers. In the application, the working costs of taxis can be substantially reduced, and the economic benefits can be raised.